Built For Two
by Zofie C. Field
Summary: Just a bit of bike riding silliness


_Note: None of these characters are mine. Technically a teeny spoiler for 2x17._

* * *

><p><strong>Built For Two<strong>

"A question for you, Detective: Do you like children?" Kate shot Castle a suspicious look. "It's a simple question, Beckett."

Turning back to her case file, "Yes, Castle, of course I like children."

"And what about bicycles?" Castle was bouncing in his seat now, which seemed to Kate to be a bit of an over-reaction to the subject matter.

"Yes, Castle, bicycles too."

"Excellent! It's settled then." Castle clapped his hands together, pulled out his phone, and began to type rapidly.

This got Kate's attention. "What's settled?" She leaned over, trying to see what he was typing, but he shielded the phone from her view.

"Our plans for Saturday, of course! There's a charity bicycle ride for a local adoption agency. You like kids and bikes, I like kids and bikes, and Paula says its good publicity. So it's settled!"

"No can do, Castle. My bike didn't survive the explosion last year. I haven't gotten around to buying a new one." Castle opened his mouth to speak, but Kate cut him off, "And no, you can't buy me a new one."

Castle looked disappointed for all of two seconds before he grinned and resumed the rapid typing on his phone. After a moment he stopped and looked back up at her, triumphant.

"Unless your fondness for children also died in the blast, we're all set. There's a bike shop that's renting out bikes for the event. I don't have one either, so I've rented bikes for us both." He held up his phone to show her the bike rental page. She glanced at it before giving him a stern look.

"No shenanigans."

"No shenanigans." He made a cross-your-heart-hope-to-die motion.

"No publicity interviews."

"No interviews. I'm sure there will be photographers though." Kate opened her mouth to speak, but this time Castle cuts her off, "But if we ride fast enough, we can probably lose them."

He looked so gosh darn hopeful, she has to smile. "Alright, Castle. But don't you dare show up in spandex."

"As you wish, Detective. You, however, are free to wear as much spandex as you like. I don't mind." He winked at her, before hopping up and heading to the break room for coffee refills.

On Saturday morning, bright and early, Kate wove her way through the street crowded with cyclists. Castle had texted her nearly a dozen times already that morning, excited about the ride. She'd finally gotten fed up, told him where she'd meet him, and then turned her phone off. Finally she spotted him standing by the opposite curb, next to a bright red –

"Castle! What is that?" She shouted louder than intended, and some of the nearby cyclists turned to stare.

Castle grinned when he spotted her. "That, my dear Beckett, is what I believe they call a _bicycle built for two_." At this, he flourished his arms at the tandem bicycle proudly.

"Goodbye, Castle. I'll see you Monday." Beckett turned and began to walk away, face blushing bright red as people nearby chuckled at Castle's antics.

"Beckett, wait!" Castle jogged after her. "I swear I asked the rental company for two bikes, but this is what we ended up with." He caught up with her and nudged her with his elbow, "Please? It'll be fun. I'll even let you drive…" This last part he sang out in his best persuasive voice, wiggling a red helmet at her.

She stared at him for a long moment, before snatching the helmet from him. She tried to stifle a smile at the giddy look that crossed his face. "Fine, but those hands," she gestured to his hands which were fumbling with his helmet buckle, "better stay on the handlebars."

He grinned and tried to look innocent. She shook her head a little, and then turned to reclaim the abandoned tandem bike.

Just as she walked away, wheeling the tandem bicycle with her, one of the event volunteers approached Castle.

"Mr. Castle? The two bicycles you rented are ready to be picked up over at the rental tent."

Castle turned to the volunteer and grinned. "Thanks, but you can cancel that rental order. I brought my own."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
